Trust, Unwilling Betrayal and Love
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Blaise and Hermione share a friendship that few ever experience, but Harry and Ron are dead aainst it. i suck at summaries so just read the story and review. BlaiseXHermione, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own no-one. Although I do wish I owned Blaise.

_Blaise and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts…_

At the train station…

Hermione Granger walked into the wall and entered Platform nine and three quarters.

She stood right in front of the wall, gazing at the scene in front of her that could only be described by one word: magic.

Just then, a boy who had walked through the wall bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, it was an accident." Said the boy politely, scrambling to his feet and holding out a hand to her.

"Oh, no, it was all my fault. I was standing right I front of the wall." she said, accepting his hand out of politeness. Normally she would have gotten up on her own, but this boy seemed genuinely sorry.

She smiled at him before grabbing her trolley's handle, turning around and walking towards the train.

Soon enough, they had both loaded their luggage on the trains and it was time to go.

Hermione found a nice empty compartment all to herself and sat cozily in a corner and opened her book.

Blaise, unfortunately, was not as fortunate.

He opened the door to her compartment and asked "Is it alright if I sit here?"

She looked up. "Sure, why not?"

He sat opposite her. "I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini." He said, sticking out a hand.

"Hermione Granger." She replied, putting away her book. It was the first time she got a good look at his face. The extremely skinny boy had pitch black hair and bright, magical green eyes that stood out against his almost white skin. She started chatting with him.

It was a bit awkward at first. Neither could think of what to say, but after a while, it became easier.

Hermione learnt that Blaise loved reading, wasn't too big a fan of Quidditch, was a single child, believed in SPEW and also in not discriminating between muggle borns and pure blood even though he was one of the latter.

Just like her.

Anyone could tell that it would be hard for two people so alike not to become friends.

Upon reaching Hogwarts, Hermione accidentally stepped on a certain Draco Malfoy's foot.

"Watch where you put your fat oversized feet, you little mudblood!" he said.

Hermione didn't know what it meant but it didn't sound very nice.

"Back off, Malfoy! Leave her alone!" cried a voice from behind Hermione.

It was Blaise.

Malfoy sneered. "Standing up for your girlfriend, eh?", but left.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and asked "But who was that boy and what's a mudblood?"

"That's Draco Malfoy. You should stay away from him. His father's Lucius Malfoy."

She nodded.

The year passed normally.

Blaise got into Slytherin.

This gave Harry and Ron the idea that he was evil or something.

They constantly criticized him when he was there and the poor thing just took it without a word.

One day, Hermione was getting ready for bed when Harry and Ron confronted her.

"Hermione, we think Zabini's a spy for Voldemort. You should stay away from him."

Hermione was outraged. "_Blaise_," she emphasized his first name. "is _not _a spy!"

Little did she know that Blaise had overheard and had felt a pang of guilt…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hermione and Blaise's second year…_

They were the best of friends. They did everything together.

Blaise was weak in Charms whereas Hermione was good at it and Hermione was poor at Potions while this was Blaise's best subject, so they could help each other.

This just brought them closer together.

They could forever be found in the library, sitting at a table piled with old, dusty books, reading and occasionally sharing an interesting fact.

Blaise was hated by all the Slytherins for liking a mudblood and Hermione was alienated by the Gryffindors for befriending a Slytherin.

They didn't really care.

Since they couldn't sit together during meals, they communicated through facial expressions.

They were often seen gazing at each other and occasionally snorting at the other during meals.

Everyone had realized that nothing they did could break the special friendship they shared and had come to accept that.

Not.

The years passed quickly. Hermione turned into a beautiful young woman. Her bushy hair became less frizzy and her stick like figure turned into a tall beautiful form with gorgeous curves.

Blaise grew into a handsome man with a slim figure, dark black hair and hypnotic green eyes. His pale skin would be perfect if it weren't for the black shadows around his eyes caused by studying…and…something else.

One thing she found strange about him was the fact that he never discussed his family.

He never went home for the holidays.

He never received letters from is family the way she did.

But she didn't ever ponder over it long.

And soon, they found themselves in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, clutching their suitcases inside the Head Dormitory.

Hermione finally accepted the fact that she had feelings for Blaise Zabini.

Her stomach did this flippy thing when she saw him.

She felt frission when he spoke to her.

She blushed when he smiled at her or laughed.

If that wasn't a crush…or love, then she didn't know what love was.

She felt utterly revolted with herself. She had vowed never to fall in love and here she was, having feelings for her best friend!

**Hiya! Hope you liked it! I hope it isn't too cliché or anything. **

**But I suppose you guys know basically what's going to happen next. **

**But keep reading! And if you read, you must review! Come on, guys! **

**Its not that hard! You just have to press that little button at the bottom of the page and write your comments. Flames are, as always, welcomed, but please be nice! **

**This is my first Blaise Hermione fic ever!**

**The Queen**

**(Of Mischeif)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no one, though I do wish I owned Blaise.**

**JK Rowling: He's MINE! **

**Me: Okay, okay, I get it…Chill, lady.**

**JK:NO! they're all mine! My precousssss….Harry and Ron and Malfoy….**

**Me: You can have 'em.**

**JK: No! Wait, huh? Oh, okay.**

**Me: **_**coughcrazyladycough.**_

_The Dark Lord's Lair…_

The Dark Lord crumpled the letter in his bony hand.

"The traitor!" he hissed. "He wishes to leave his master, does he? He wants to leave the one who picked him up from the street? Gave him a home?"

"Well he shall be punished. Wormtail, you will go, and… dispose of him."

"Yes, s-s-sire."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Blaise and Hermione's seventh year (the Christmas Hols)._

Blaise was shocked when he received a letter with a golden badge in it. 'Head Boy' was printed on it clearly.

There must be a mistake, he thought.

But the letter was addressed to him.

At the same time, Hermione, who'd also stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, as her parents had gone for a second honeymoon to Hawaii, received a similar letter with a similar badge with 'Head Girl' printed on it.

They looked at each other and big grins spread across their face.

They were instructed to move immediately to the Head Dorm and their password would be 'Cockroach Clusters'.

They packed up their few belongings and left for their new home.

They stood, stunned, at the door of the Head Dorm.

It was _huge_!

There was a large fire place and multiple comfy-looking chairs, just perfect for reading in!

Their bedrooms were very large, with big beds and study tables. At the foot of their beds was a chest used for storing things.

So you can imagine that both were very pleased.

One day, Hermione walked into the dorm to see something that haunted her dreams many years later.

Blaise was on his knees, clutching his sides, in pain.

Behind him, facing away from Hermione was a short wizard in a black cloak.

The man was torturing Blaise.

Hermione did the first thing that came to mind: she pulled out her wand and screamed "STOP!"

The cloaked wizard spun around. He gasped in surprise and vanished.

Blaise was still in massive pain. "Hermione? I'm…sorry."

He passed out.

Blaise woke up in the hospital wing with a terrible headache. Sunlight streamed through the windows.

Then suddenly, it all came back. The memory. Peter Pettigrew. Hermione had saved him. Wait, where _was_ Hermione?

"Hermione?" he asked. His voice didn't come out right so he tried again.

The chair next to his bed jerked. "Blaise? You're awake!"

Hermione's face had been in her hands so she hadn't seen his eyes open.

"How do you feel?"

"Let's see. I was recently crucified by a certain Death Eater, I have a terrible headache, I could've gone senile, but other than that, I feel great. Lets go for a run." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She couldn't help but grin.

He grinned back.

But just as quickly as it had come, her grin disappeared. She was looking so serious; you would think you had committed a crime.

"Who was he? Why was he after you?" she demanded.

When he didn't respond, she said "Blaise, I'm your friend; you can tell me anything. You know that."

He sighed.

"You ever wondered why I never wet home for the holidays? Why I never got any letters? Why I never talked about my family?"

She slowly nodded.

"I didn't have parents. They dumped me on the street when I was a few days old.

I was then picked up by a death eater and brought to the Dark Lord- Voldemort. He decided he would keep me and turn me into a death eater.

I was originally sent to Hogwarts to get close to the 'Golden Trio', so to say, to find out Potter's weaknesses and use them against him.

But then I met you and I decided I didn't want to work for Voldemort anymore.

He sent Peter Pettigrew to dispose of me when he learnt that I no longer wished to work for him. And here I am now."

He looked into her eyes for the first time since waking up, to see that they were filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could manage.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who ought to apologize. I suppose you're going to hate me forever now."

She shook her head slightly, took a deep breath, leaned over and laid her lips on his.

She broke off after a few seconds.

"Now, you're going to hate me too."

"Why would I hate someone who just did what I've been too scared to do for a long, long time?" He asked before pulling her face down to his and kissing her again.

Her fingers went into his soft, black hair and she parted her lips slightly.

They finally broke off, gasping for air.

"I've really been wanting to do that for a long , long time." He said, smiling slightly.

She smiled back. "Me too."

**Hiya! I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too rushed or anything. If I get enough reviews, I'll post up another chapter. If I have hmmm…I'll be nice, five more reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blaise and Hermione were steadily dating.

Harry and Ron couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the two soul-mates walking together, hand-in-hand, talking and laughing, and nor could the rest of the school.

They had just gotten used to the fact of them being _friends_ and now they were _dating_???

Soon enough, Hogwarts ended.

On the last day, while they rest of the school wandered throughout Hogwarts for the last time, Blaise and Hermione spent the day together.

They went to the library, they visited Hagrid, they talked to the pictures, but all that time, they were together.

If Hermione was the type of girl to burst into sobs as she would miss Hogwarts, and Blaise was the sort of boy who comforted crying girls, well, they might have done something like that.

But Hermione was a strong person, unlike most of the other girls in Hogwarts and Blaise wouldn't be seen dead comforting a crying girl.

They all sung the school song together one last time before leaving Hogwarts for the last time, or in Blaise's case, the first time, but he was sad too, just like the rest of them.

Even though Dumbledore said they were always welcome at Hogwarts, it just wouldn't be the same.

Blaise and Hermione sat in the same compartment, chatting constantly, but about anything but Hogwarts, so they wouldn't think about it too much.

Hermione insisted that Blaise came back home with her for a while until he could get a job to support himself.

Or, as Hermione secretly wished, _both_ of them.

But, of course, she couldn't _say _that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, finally, they reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Hermione's parents were waiting for her there.

They were a bit startled to see a guy with her.

Oh, all right, _very_ startled.

A _hot_ guy, at that.

"Hi, honey!" her mom cried when she spotted her.

"Hi, mom!"

"I missed you _so _much! Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" she glanced at Blaise, who shyly waved.

"This is Blaise Zabini, my boyfriend."

Her father went on high alert when he heard the words "my", "boy", and "friend" in the same sentence.

"Your, boyfriend, eh? Let's see, now, how much did you get for the whole year, in all?"

"Um, I tied with Hermione at first place?" he answered nervously.

"I see, hmm, why do you want to date my daughter and how can I be sure you wont break her heart?"

"_Dad_!" cried Hermione, turning red with embarrassment or rage, Blaise couldn't tell. "Stop _interrogating_ Blaise!"

To her mother, she said "Mum, can Blaise stay with us for a bit? Till he can get his own place?"

"Of course, dear! But doesn't he want to go home?" asked her mother, who was too kind to say no.

"Um, it's kind of a long story. How 'bout we go home and then tell you?"

"Sure, honey," said her mom, looking at Blaise curiously.

They had decided it would be best to tell Hermione's parents the truth.

In the car, Mr. Granger continued his interrogation and Blaise answered as honestly as possible, even when he asked if Blaise was considering marrying her (the answer was yes, maybe someday, which caused Hermione to flush bright scarlet).

Soon, they reached the Granger's home which was a large, but cozy-looking place, with a beautiful garden (Mrs. Granger made sure of that!).

"I had forgotten how much I love this place," whispered Hermione to Blaise.

They went into the living room and Mrs. Granger poured them all some tea.

"Now," said Mr. Granger, all-importantly "tell us why you have no desire to go home, and why you have not mentioned your parents once since we got in the car."

Blaise sighed. "When I was just a few days old, my parents abandoned me on the street. Soon, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters found me and took me to him. Voldemort decided he would turn me into the best Death Eater he'd ever had.

When I was old enough, he sent me to Hogwarts, to tail Harry Potter and find out his weaknesses, so Voldemort could use them against him.

I became friends with Hermione on the first day, in the train.

Soon, I decided I didn't want to work for Voldemort. A part of me never had.

But by then, it was too late. I already knew Voldemort's hideout and I could alert the authorities.

So he sent one of his most trusted Death Eaters to dispose of me.

Peter Pettigrew.

But Peter is a coward. He crucio'd me, but when Hermione walked into the room, he left, before I was seriously hurt.

I don't think he'll tell Voldemort the truth, as if he does, he will suffer horribly." Blaise shivered. "I would know. And since I had no home to go to, Hermione suggested I stayed here for a while. If, that's all right with you, of course."

Mrs. Granger's hand had flown to her mouth when she heard that he had been abandoned as a baby, gasped when he said that he had been crucio'd, and was almost in tears when he said that Voldemort had made him suffer.

She yanked him off the armchair he was sitting on and hugged him so tight he almost suffocated. He started coughing a bit before she let him go.

"You poor, poor, poor, poor child! Of _course _you can stay with us! For as long as you like! _Right, _Walter?"

"Oh, uh, hum, uh, well, I suppose, we can't throw him on the street." He said, still a bit stunned.

"Thanks, Dad!" cried Hermione. Blaise was unable to respond as Mrs. Granger had _dragged _him upstairs to put him to bed even though it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

He got out of bed sneakily a few seconds after Mrs. Granger had left to unpack as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, she came in a few seconds later with some water.

"No, no, Mr. Zabini, you'll do none of that! Back to bed!"

Hermione had seen Blaise sheepishly slide back into bed and was having a laughing fit.

She left again and Blaise scowled at Hermione, who was turning purple.

She managed to say in between giggles "You should have seen your face! You were turning red like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar!"

He scowled again.

She finally managed to contain her giggles. "Okay, okay, deep breath, in, out, in, out."

He rolled his eyes and continued unpacking.

"Aw, Mr. Zabini's mad at me! Poor me!" she giggled again and he ignored her.

"Do you _want _something?" he asked.

"Yep." She leaned up and kissed him.

He couldn't help it.

He kissed back.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you. My mother is really- shit, she's coming!"

Blaise leapt back into bed just in time.

She had come to check on him.

He tried to explain that he was alright and didn't need to stay in bed, but to no avail.

She left again and he got up.

She helped him unpack, stopping every now and then to kiss him.

So the days passed and very soon, Blaise got himself a job as an auror under Mad Eye Moody.

So did Hermione.

Blaise even bought a large apartment.

So did Hermione.

One day, there was a compulsory ball for all witches and wizards.

Both Blaise and Hermione groaned when they got the letter.

Blaise looked at her and flashed the charming grin that still made her heart melt.

"Be my date, 'mione?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But there is one problem."

"What?"

"I can't dance."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten. Come on, I'll teach you!"

"Really?"

Blaise nodded.

He took her into his living room and placed one of her hands on his waist and the other one on his shoulder.

He put both of his hands on her hips.

And soon enough, Hermione could dance!

"You're a fast learner." Observed Blaise.

"That's because you're a good teacher."

He turned pink.

She kissed him. "Thank you,"

On the day of the ball, Hermione wore the dress which she had bought earlier that week.

She was wearing a black, strapless, knee-length dress that showed off her curves without making her look like a slut. She had a silver chain with a miniature pair of shimmering silver angel wings as a pendant.

It had been Blaise's birthday present to her.

She fingered it. It was so pretty.

She could afford to wear two inch heels, because Blaise was a half head taller than her.

She had worn a bit of lip gloss and eyeliner, but that was all.

Yep, she looked presentable.

Blaise rang her doorbell and when she opened it, his eyes widened.

"What? Do I look that bad?"

He shook his head and said "You look stunning."

She blushed.

"Thanks,"

She grabbed his hand and they walked out to his car (A shiny red Lamborghini).

He really had a nice car.

They talked as they went.

Thankfully, Blaise wasn't one of those car-obsessed freaks, so they talked about other things, thankfully.

They reached the ball pretty fast.

When they entered, a few people ogled at Blaise and Hermione.

But they had eyes for no-one but each other.

"Hi, 'mione!" said Harry, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

He shook Blaise's hand.

Ginny walked up to her snootily, looking terribly plain in her pale pink dress.

"So, I see you're still traitorously going out with an ex-Slytherin," she sneered.

Ever since Hermione had gotten together with Blaise, the Weasley's had hated her.

Partially cos Ron had loved Hermione and she hadn't noticed, and partially cos they didn't like Blaise or any Slytherin, ex or not.

"Did you know that dress makes you look like a slut?" asked Ginny.

Blaise was about to tell Ginny to do something with someone using a very rude, four-letter word, but Hermione coolly said "Looked in a mirror recently?"

Hermione was quite capable of looking after herself.

Blaise wrapped an arm around her as if to wordlessly remind her that he was right there.

Ginny tried to pour her juice on Hermione, but it rolled harmlessly off her dress.

"I practice constant vigilance."

Blaise suppressed a grin.

"Oh, dear Ginny, when'd you grow a tail?"

"What-" Ginny looked behind her to see a huge, bushy black fox tail growing out of her rump.

She screamed so loudly and shrilly that everyone turned to face her.

The ex-Slytherins sniggered and a few shot Hermione appreciative looks, as if to say "Thanks for making our day,"

Ginny stalked out, her tail twitching angrily.

"Nice one, 'mione," grinned Blaise.

"Thank you,"

They stepped onto the dance floor and danced a bit.

Hermione forgot all about Ginny and everyone else when she laid her head on Blaise's shoulder and breathed in his scent.

Chocolate, and the ocean, and coffee.

"Do you want to go out for a bit?" asked Blaise suddenly.

"Sure," she answered.

He led her out, but instead of leaving the building, he led her up a staircase which she hadn't noticed before.

He had brought her to the roof of the building!

It was so beautiful! There wasn't a single cloud marring the starry night sky.

Suddenly, Blaise pulled out a white lily from his coat and gave it to her. She looked at him, then at the flower in her hand, and without looking at him, murmured "Thank you, it's beautiful,"

But when she turned to kiss him, he was on one knee.

Had the roof not been flat, he would probably fall off, thought Hermione, before realizing what this meant.

Oh my God, he was going to propose! She thought.

"Hermione, since the day I met you, my life has changed. You are the most beautiful, smart, witty, and wonderful person I have ever met. Were it not for you, I would not be here right now. I love you Hermione, and I'd give my life for you. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive?"

In his hand was a gold ring with a diamond in it.

Hermione opened her mouth, and closed it, and opened it, and closed it, before jumping on Blaise and hugging him half to death.

"Of course I will! I love you too, Blaise!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and she admired it.

"It's beautiful!" she murmured, before looking at Blaise and snogging him senseless.

While they walked back, Hermione commented "You know, you didn't have to recite the whole speech. You could've just come right out with it."

He shrugged. "Women love it."

She mock gasped and swatted at him playfully.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she melted into it.

.THE END.

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. I was a bit dry and my internet was down. I would like to thank Crazyabouthim, for helping me with some ideas.**

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**The Queen of Mischief**


End file.
